Photograph
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Shayera had lost the picture of Rex that Batman gave her, Vixen found it and wanted answers, John gave them to her and realized it was time to follow his heart. Spoilers from The one and future thing and ancient history. I'm new in this category, read and review :)
**Photograph**

 **Hey! I just started watching the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited and fell in love with this couple, it frustrated me to no end that they got separated and never got back together on screen. So I decided to try and write about them. I hope you like it and leave me a review. Btw sorry if there are things miss spelled or errors, English is my second language so forgive me.**

 **Also there are spoilers from the one and future thing and ancient history**

 **Nothing belongs to me but the story**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

She had lost the picture Batman gave her, the picture of Rex he had drawn by memory so she could at least meet him in some way, she kept it with her all the time and now she had lost it. She had searched every place in the watchtower looking, with no doubt, like a mad woman, but didn't find it, so now she was letting all her frustration go in one of the training rooms destroying the robots that were provided. She was clearing her eyes form the frustration tears that at some point had started falling when the sound of the doors opening and the voice of Wally interrupted her.

–Hey Shay! I found a new taco place near my house, wanna come? – said the hero

–No thanks Wally, I'm not hungry– was the quick answer she gave him not even turning around to look at him.

–Is everything ok?– asked the flash surprised for the coldness of his friend. Shayera took a deep breath before answering –Yes, go and have fun. We'll go together some other time– with that answer Wally turned around reluctantly and got out the room with a soft good bye.

She returned immediately to slam robot heads when the swoosh of the doors interrupted her again, this time she did turned around expecting the red suited man and sending a death glare, but instead of meeting him she was surprised to see Vixen.

–What are you doing here Mari?– She asked coldly, the were not exactly in speaking terms since she began avoiding her after John told her about Rex.

–I believe this is yours– she said, and handed her a small of piece of paper that she recognized immediately. Shayera took the picture quickly and lift it up so she could meet with her gaze, once again, the image of her son, she felt her eyes filling with tears as she searched for the other woman's eyes.

–Thank you– her words left barely as a whisper and a small smile found her lips

–It fell from the book you were reading in the monitor room, I've been looking for you to give it back– Shayera gave her a small nod –He looks a lot like John– the statement surprised her as the smile in her face slowly disappeared.

–I know– was all she could think of saying

–How did you manage to meet him?– asked Mari, giving her a sad smile.

–I didn't– a sigh escaped Shayera's lips –I'm sorry, I can't tell you this it's not my place– Her eyes fell to the floor as she continued –You weren't supposed to find out– Vixen nodded and turned around to leave the room when she heard Shayera's voice again –Thank you Mari, you have no idea what it means to me–

Without turning around she asked –Can you tell me his name?–

–Rex– said Shayera, smiling again at the sound of her son's name, right before the doors closed.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Mari had woken up this morning feeling happy, she and John were supposed to have a dinner date in Paris and she was looking forward to it, he had been acting strange lately and when he asked her out she felt like everything would be better. But when she had relieved Shayera in monitor duty and found that small drawing she felt her world fall into pieces.

As soon as she left that training room she knew she needed to talk to John, she went into her room waiting for him to arrive to pick her up. When she heard a knock in her door she found him with a small smile in his face that disappeared as soon as he heard her saying –We need to talk John– He quietly got himself inside, confused but the sudden request.

They both sat in front of each other in her bed when she spoke again –Why didn't you tell me about you meeting your son? – The green lantern couldn't hide the surprise at her question. After the initial shock he muttered –How did you find out?–

–It doesn't matter– she sighed –Would you please explain? – She requested

A heavy sight left his lips as he began –A while ago Batman, Diana and I found a thief here in the watchtower, that turned out to have a time machine, and while trying to escape he opened a portal and we followed him to the old west. We helped him recover his time belt and he escaped again– he paused trying to find the words to make it bearable for her –We ended up in a twisted future about 50 years from now, and a group of heroes saved us from some weird guys that worked for the thief– John took another pause, the part that came now was the hardest –One of them called me dad–

Mari got up and started looking through the window to hide the tears that were starting to fall. She heard him sigh once again before he stared again –He called himself Warhawk and when he took his helmet of I realized he had Shayera's eyes–

–Why didn't you tell me that?– she asked in a whisper

–What did you expect me to tell you? Uh?– he growled –Hey I'm supposed to have a son with Shayera, lets called It quits?– He also got up but didn't try to approach her –I was confused, I didn't know what to do about it. Ok?–

Vixen turned to look at him and see the hurt in his eyes, the confusion and the sadness that all that was happening caused him –Why did you tell her?– she asked

John brought a hand to his head before answering –Remember that mission when we were chasing the shadow thief? Carter, Shayera and I touched the Absorbacron and it showed as that, supposedly, Shayera and Carter were the reincarnation of a couple of thanagarians in Egypt that were taken as Gods– he began walking as he spoke –There was also a guy called Bashari that was the military leader of the army and the king's best friend. He had an affair with the queen and it was obvious that they were very much in love. When it was known about their relationship they got poisoned due to their treason and when the king found them dead he also drunk the poison– he stopped and met her eyes before finishing the story –I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of Bashari– he sighed –I told Shayera about Rex after coming back from that mission while you were still recovering. I really don't know why– he kept looking into her eyes as he waited for her to say something.

The room felt into an uncomfortable silence before Mari got the courage to ask what had been bothering her since she found out about everything –Do you want that future John?– she saw as a shadow of sadness clouded his eyes and a then a hint of hope found its way into his green eyes.

–Yes– he whispered and her world finally crumbled into pieces.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

John was feeling overwhelmed as he walked through the corridors of the watch tower, he knew that in that moment Mari was gathering all her things from his apartment. She had decided to walk away now that she knew everything, telling him that she was not willingly going to fight for the love of someone that clearly didn't want her. He had saw how much he had hurt her and felt terrible about it, but deeply, he knew, that he also felt relieved for stopping the lie that their relationship had been. He knew he loved Shayera, he had known it all along, but had convinced himself that he was not going to take her back because he didn't want to hurt Vixen. Now he realized the only thing that was stopping him for having her in his life again was fear, fear of he much he loved her, fear of being hurt again, of feeling that emptiness that was always present since she left. He knew now that he was going to risk it all, for taking a second chance with her.

His feet carried him as quickly as possible to the training room in which he expected to find her crushing anything that was on her way. When he got in he was surprised to see her sitting on a bench, with a towel around her neck, staring into a piece of paper in her hands with a smile he had never seen in her before. Her eyes met his, and he was glad that her smile didn't disappear like all the times he had seen her after their conversation about Rex.

He approached her and sat beside her, fighting to find the right words to tell her everything that was on his mind. His eyes looked down to the sheet in her hand and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face at the sight of his son, _their son_ , he corrected himself. Now he knew how Vixen found out.

–Shayera– he began –I need to talk to you – Her eyes found his immediately as a small frown appear in her beautiful face, however, before he could continue she spoke –I didn't mean for her to find out–

He smiled once again, not able to contain all the love that was flooding him –I know Shay– he used one of his hands to caress her face and was glad to see her enjoying the contact instead of running away or punching him –She and I talked about everything surrounding Rex and the episode with the shadow hunter, we're done– he saw her eyes open wide with surprise –She asked me the question I was too afraid to ask my self– he continued –that's why I'm here. I need to know if you want that future as much as I do– He saw in her eyes all of the emotions she had been hiding for the last couple of months and used his thumb to clear the tears that had started falling.

Without thinking it he kissed her, giving her all the love he had for her, the same love he had been running away for so long. She kissed him back with the same passion, taking her arms to his shoulders as his found their way to her waist holding her as close as possible. When they got apart he saw her eyes opening as he heard her saying –I love you John– his smile widened.

–I love you too Shay, so much– he kissed her again, feeling complete for the first time since the day he had let her walk away.

 **The End**


End file.
